The Prince of Flames
by Crystal3
Summary: This is in interview form with the Prince of Flames- the one and only Seifer Almasy!! Here, you will discover things that never before revealed! And please be as so kind as to read and review!! Thanx!


The Prince of Flames  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Squaresoft, blah blah blah, yada yada yada...  
  
A/N: Warning! There's some serious stuff that may depress some you dear readers. Also, there's a little bit of Rinoa bashing. Not a lot though. If you don't like any of this stuff, don't read! OK, with that said, I hope all you who decide to read this enjoy it!  
  
  
  
  
Setting: A room somewhere in Balamb Garden. The interviewer is sitting with the interviewee, Seifer. Between them is a round, spotless table. Seifer is leaning on the table, his elbows supporting him and his hands clasped together.  
  
  
  
"Huh? You wanna interview *me*? smirks Of all people... And I'm the first you wanna interview! Hey! Here's one brave soul! So come on, aren't you gonna ask questions? Oh, so I just talk and you'll ask questions as I go? I see. Hmm. Interesting. So, is there anything in particular you want me to talk about? About me? So people could understand me better? nods Yeah, I have a lot to say about that...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
"Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm not the son of a bitch that you all think I am. OK, so I sided with the evil sorceress who wanted to rule the world. So what? Big fricken deal. I was under her spell, OK? And my attitude? Hey, give me a break. Did you know arrogance is a defense mechanism? I swear to Hyne!  
  
You don't believe me? Fine! You wanna know about my past? About my childhood? I'm telling you, it wasn't pretty. I can't believe my parents actually walked on Hyne's green earth. Yeah, I remember my parents. Man, my dad was one hell of a bastard. I swear. He used to abuse me. If I did any little thing wrong, I would sure as hell get beaten like a rag doll. I'm actually surprised that I never got brain damage or any learning disabilities and all that kinda stuff from all the times I was slapped around. And trust me, I was slapped around *hard*.   
  
One time, I stood in his way while he was watching TV. Some stupid gameshow was on. Anyway, the reason why I went in front of him was because I wanted him to be proud of me, ya know? I was fishing in the nearby pond, and I caught this little fish, which seemed like a monster to me. I mean, come on. Everything is blown up out of proportion 'cause kids are just so small. So I was bragging about this little fish, which I was proud of catching. I was only a little kid, I didn't know anything. I was innocent and naïve enough to think that something like that would instantly make him change into a better person despite all the horrible stuff he ever did to me in the past. Man, just imagine it: Me, a scrawny little kid with this little anchovie of a fish, dancing around in front of the television to get my bastard dad's attention. Hyne, he was so pissed. He threw his ceramic popcorn bowl at me. It was some pretty heavy stuff, and that thing just *shattered* on my head. Blood was oozing down my face, my fish fell out of my hand, I had no idea what I was doing, or where things were. I was just so out of it. I don't even remember what happened after that. All I remember is feeling such intense pain on the places where he hit me. I was hospitalized of course. I had three broken ribs, a cracked collar bone, and a severe concussion. I remember him throwing boiling water at me too one time. I still have a scar in my back, near my left shoulder blade. Anyway, the day I was out of the hospital was the day I was taken to Matron's orphanage. I was only 5 years old.  
  
Ever since then, I kept up this tough guy image. I didn't want people to know what I've been through. And I didn't want to become some sissy, anti-social kid, even though arrogance kinda separates you from the rest of the gang. I mean, think about it. Who would imagine that an arrogant son of a bitch like me would have such a screwed up childhood?  
  
Hm? What happened to my mom? Well, I don't really remember her very well. All I remember was that she was really pretty. I mean, *really* pretty. I always thought she was an angel or something. Seriously! And she was so nice too. Hey, now that I'm talking about it, I remember some stuff too. At night, she would tell me stories before I went to sleep. I got my looks from her. She was blond haired, green eyed too. We had the same facial structure and all. At least that's what all her friends said.  
  
Man, she didn't deserve to be with a gross, abusive bastard like my dad. Hyne, I hate even calling him that. It's so shameful. Thank Hyne I didn't turn out to be anything like him, physically or mentally. I would've killed myself.  
  
You know, I made this promise to myself a long time ago: If I were to get a kid, I would treat him like he was a fricken god or something. I swear. I mean, I won't spoil him or anything, I'll treat him really well. I'm not gonna do all that crap that my own dad used to do to me. No way. I'm gonna make sure that he knows his dad's proud of him, that he's loved. Man, the world is way too short on love.  
  
Oh yeah. That's right. Back to my mom. What happened to her? She died. That bastard killed her. And I saw it happen right in front of me too. He used to abuse her too. I wasn't his only victim. They were having a fight in the kitchen, and he slapped her. He slapped her so hard that she twisted her neck. I didn't even know that was possible. And she just fell. Her head made such a sickening sound when her head hit the floor. I knew she was dead. Anyone would've known. I was crying of course. I didn't know angels could die. The bastard threatened me to shut up about what I saw or he would kill me. I believed him. I never told a soul, until it came for me to leave him. The police heard the whole story then. I'm sure the bastard was jailed. He could be dead now, I don't know. I don't care.  
  
So that's my childhood life. I have nothing more to say about that. Anything else you wanna know? C'mon! Don't give me that look of pity! That's one thing I hate. Pity. You're supposed to hate me, remember?  
  
What happened when I was under Ultemecia's spell? Hell, how should I know! It felt normal. I didn't even know I was under her influence. The thought of joining the sorceress just occured as if by natural to me, as if the potential was actually in me. It's really weird. When I still think about it, I feel like I sided with Ultimecia out of my own free will.   
  
Yeah, I get scared when I think like that. I mean, I'm a bad guy, but I'm not *evil* or anything. Or at least I hope not.  
  
Hm. What do I fear most? Mmm... I don't really fear anything, I think. Well, actually, I do fear bugs. Hey! Stop laughing, I'm not kidding! I know I sound like a sissy, dammit, and I hate myself for it, but bugs are just so nasty! Just thinking of their bulging multi-faceted eyes, skinny, prickly legs... Man, I'm feeling itchy just thinking of that. scratches his arms I'm especially fearful of bees. When I was little, maybe six years old, I got stung by one. Man, it hurt like hell, I'm telling you! I just cried and cried. Zell made fun of me for it, calling me a crybaby and all to get back at me for all the stuff I did to him, but of course after the stinging went away, I beat the living crap out of him for turning the tables on me. So, I was traumatized by that one sting many years ago, and now, any sound that's similar to the buzzing of a bee freaks me out. Oh man, hey, you better leave this part out when you release the interview, or you'll have to deal with the business end of my gunblade, got that?  
  
Let's see, the best part about life... I guess it's when people forgive you for something serious that you have done. Seriously, you have no idea how relieved and thankful I was when I was readmitted into Garden. I had nowhere to go. Garden's been my home for most of my life, and I don't know any other. That made me realize just how profoundly forgiveness can affect people. I guess it's kindness in general that affect people deeply. I try to be nice sometimes, but it's just not me. Besides, when I do something nice, like pick up something that someone dropped in the Garden halls, the person looks at me kinda funny, but then smile back and say 'thanks.' It's a pretty good feeling, I guess, but that won't make me nice all the time. I'm still a bad-ass at heart, and I make sure that no one forgets that.  
  
How am I getting along with the guys? Well, as you know, I was allowed back at Garden and I finally passed my SeeD test. Since then, I guess they just sort of forgave me. Squall? Oh, he's his usual dull self, but it's not like we're enemies anymore or anything. There's still that competitive feeling though. You know, that "Who's the better fighter?" kinda thing. I mean, Squall's the commander, yadda yadda yadda. But that doesn't mean he's a better swordsman than I am. And Zell... well... I guess it's been the same. I still tease him a lot, but it's all good. No hostilities or anything. Irvine's a pretty cool guy too, if you get to know him. I think he has the best sense of humor. We're all pretty good friends.  
  
Hmm... Selphie, she can be pretty annoying a lot of times. She can act all jumpy and airy sometimes, but she's really smart. She really is! I think she's smarter than even I am. And trust me, if you gave me a chance, I would blow your mind away. Really!  
  
Eww. You wanna know about Rinoa? About what happened during "that summer"? When I first saw her, I was attracted to her because of her looks. And she is very pretty, you gotta give her that. Then, I learned that she led the Timber Owls, and I thought, "Wow! This is one feisty girl!" And I really like that in women, ya know? So we got to be pretty good friends. But then, as I got to know her more and more, she became really bitchy. I mean, Hyne! She's so damn demanding! And she nags so much! Argh! She's such an annoying person to be with! I really don't understand what Squall sees in her. He must be outta his mind. Oh, don't get me wrong, it's not like Rinoa and I hate each other or anything. We're cool now. She's just not a good person to have a serious relationship with. Oh, by the way, I heard that she wasn't sure if she was in love with me. Well, I sure as hell wasn't in love with her, and she didn't even know how annoyed I was with her! But don't tell her that. She'll scratch me to death.  
  
Quistis? Oh man, she's my girl. It might sound weird to a lot of people if I say this, but I really love her. I really do! She has got to be the most beautiful person to be walking the earth. She's just so damn understanding and compassionate. And she works really hard too, as you know. I just respect her so much because she has all the good qualities that I don't have, and I never will. I would do anything for her. I buy her a lot of gifts and stuff, but she gets mad sometimes when I overdo it, because she doesn't want to be spoiled and is afraid she might take advantage of my generosity. Take advantage! Of me! That just kills me, it really does. I would talk more about our relationship, but I think all the stuff are gonna have to be censored. Hehehe..."  
  
  
  
  
* There! How do you like it? Is it good? Bad? OK? I think I'll write about Quistis in the next chapter. Hee! Seifer and Quistis are my two favorite characters! If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me! I would love to hear your opinions! Thank you!   
  
~Crystal~  
  
  
  



End file.
